thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 9 (E2)
"There's a Shadow Around Every Corner" is the ninth episode of Season 1 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the ninth episode overall. It premiered on May 24, 2017. Synopsis "After arriving at the CDC, the group faces more problems, and they don't involve the people they just met." Plot The survivors enter the CDC, following Edward and Carol Mason into the building. Unsure of what to say, Trace hands Sarah off to Edward. The doctor looks her over and thinks for a moment. "I think I can check storage for any prosthetic that will work for her." He says with a nod, laying her down on a nearby couch. "She'll need rest, so I'll be right back with a keycard for a room down the hall so she can have quiet, and so if she has any problems, the resources needed for her will be there." "Thank you, so much, Doctor Mason. Really." Lucas smiles and nods, still internally unsure of the man. "This means more than my family and I can express." "Oh please, family is more important than anything in this world, so you have no reason to thank me." Edward smiles. "I promise you that I will do my best to make sure she makes a full recovery. Until then, please stay here for as long as you'd like." Edward walks off towards the back of the large room to a door. As he enters the next room, Jake smiles and looks around the main lobby of the building. "This is, like, the most perfect place to be in this world..." He says softly. "Yeah, this is great." Ethan smiles and sits on another seat with Jake. "Things are really looking up." Brody scratches his head and looks around. "Yeah, about that--" "Here." Edward returns and hands a keycard to Carol. "Hun, could you bring Sarah to the room and get her settled? I just want to talk to our new guests." "Of course." Carol smiles and nods as she takes the card, picks up the sleeping girl, and brings her down the hall. "Now, be thankful that you amputated the infected limb fast. She should be fine because of your lightning reflexes." Edward says to Trace. "And you all seem relatively healthy. I can trust you guys." "Yeah, we're all making it." Lucas nods. "We're all doing fine, managing." Stefan adds. "For the most part, anyways. We lost a couple of people on the way here..." "Oh lord, what happened?" Edward asks in concern. "Some group of dickheads attacked us, killed a guy we just met on the spot." Satchiel explains. "They killed our friend Colin, too." Ashley sighs. "I'm sorry for your losses. Really, I am." Edward nods. "At least the rest of you made it out unscathed." Everyone smiles and nods, though Brody still scratches his head. "Doc... Do you know of any sort of cure or vaccine or... Something?" "No, unfortunately." The doctor shakes his head. "Why do you ask?" "Well..." Brody moves his jacket a bit and pulls down on his shirt collar, shocking everyone as he shows a large, bloody bite mark on his neck. Ashley's eyes widen in shock and fear. "W-When the hell did THAT happen?!" "When that walker grabbed me during the fight..." Brody sighs and crosses his arms. "What do I do?" Lucas' eye twitches and his smile flickers down into an angry glare. "What the FUCK BRODY?!" "Whoa, calm down Lucas." Edward steps between the man and the teen. "There are things that we can do. We can try and slow the process, I can take a blood sample and find some sort of bacteria that can be stalled or beaten. I can work with him." "NO!" Lucas stomps on the floor. "This fucking IDIOT is making shit WORSE! My daughter gets bit, we have a shit load of assholes SHOOT at us, we lose TWO PEOPLE, and now you're BITTEN?! Your whole group has just caused SHIT FOR US!" "Hey, what the fuck, we didn't do anything!" Zach shouts. "The walkers attacking the camp wasn't our fault, and neither were those fucking bikers! Don't blame us, you asshole!" "Everyone, please calm down!" Maria urges. "Brody dear, we can have you lay down and the doctor will examine you, bites are still a worrisome mystery but mysteries are solved in the end." "Stay the fuck out of this, Maria!" Lucas yells, shoving his wife back. "That DUMB FUCKING TEEN is making my HAIRS STAND ON END!" "Lucas, the hell is making you act like this?!" Pete shouts. "Fucking let the doctor look at him!" "Shut up Pete, everyone shut the fuck up! I'm not gonna stand around and let people get killed and fuck things up for my family and I!" Lucas continues to argue. "That kid is gonna fucking DIE!" "Lucas, you have to let me look at the kid!" Edward yells, pushing Lucas back. "THIS IS NO TIME TO ARGUE!" "FINE, YOU WANNA STOP ARGUING ABOUT DUMB SHIT?! THEN HERE!" Lucas shoves Edward out of the way, and before anyone can stop the man, he pulls out a gun and shoots Brody in the head. Deaths *Brody Campbell Trivia *Last appearance of Brody Campbell. **Brody is the second main character to die. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two